Beans and Dodgeballs
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: A game of Dodgeball becomes a war zone between the Beans and Squirrel Scouts. Which side will win? Let's find out as the game begins!


**Beans and Dodgeballs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Lazlo or anything linked to it. Joe Murray owns it and I only own the story idea. Seriously.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Attention campers! Today is the first annual dodgeball tournament which will take place in Camp Kidney's very first constructed facility. All campers participating in this game has to ready themselves in 5 minutes until first round showdown." announced Slinkman who is sitting on a high chair as he is refereeing the game. All the Beans and Squirrel scouts can be seen doing their warm-up exercises and on one side of the court, Lazlo was working it out by himself when...<p>

"Hi Lazlo!"

"Oh, hi Patsy!"

'I must say Lazlo, that you boys did a good job on constructing this dodgeball court and I wonder how you all did it?"

"It's long story Patsy...

**(Flashback) 6 hours ago at 8 in the morning...**

"We got a lot of work today scouts! And I don't want to see any of you slacking off while you're working you lazy slackers. So listen up! There are good news and bad news. The good news is, you all have to work on only 1 task." briefed Lumpus.

"Hooray!" all the Bean Scouts cheered loudly.

"SILENCE!" shouted Lumpus. "Now continuing, the bad news is... follow me!"

The next thing they knew it, they are at the basement below Lumpus's cabin and he ended the briefing.

"Recently, I had a storeroom installed under my cabin a few days ago before you slackers arrived for your summer break. So see those piles of sports equipment in the storeroom?" asked Lumpus. All the scouts could see the huge and heavy pile in front of them. "Your only task is to arrange all the equipment in order and with caution that's all and Slinkman ensure that all the scouts are doing the job and report to me of any slacking going on. Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to bed. Understood?"

"Well, yes sir."

So the scouts went to work mumbling about their task and they did everything they could to get the job done in no time until...

"This seriously stinks! We did everything we could to arrange this junk but now look!" Edward yelled as he was staring at a box full of dodgeballs. Turns out they forgot to store them. However, the storeroom was fully packed which means that there is no room for the dodgeballs to be stored until...

"Well, we can use them for our first activity of the day and it's no other than...DODGEBALL!" yelled an excited William as he ran around in circles over the fact that dodgeball is one of his favourite sports. Moreover, a lot of Bean Scouts agree with the idea. However...

"There is one problem that we have however and it is where to play Dodgeball?" asked Raj.

"Raj has the point. Camp Kidney is considered underfunded which means that it has a lower chance to improve and modernize itself." agreed Samson

Everybody agreed to the point until Lazlo made a statement.

"Come on guys, Camp kidney might be a low quality and standard camp but we can change it as long as we believe we can do it." stated Lazlo. "And it'll be fun if only we could build something to...

"Seriously Lazlo, it won't work because NONE of us have the belief! Right everyone?" interrupted Edward. Upon hearing his words, all the Bean Scouts look at each other and already, some are at loggerheads about the belief part until...

"I have the belief!" declared a voice. All stopped arguing and turned to see Allan standing beside Lazlo with his hand on his shoulder.

"Ever since I joined this camp, I believe this summer break will change everything. Who knows? It awaits us now and ever. Am I right Lazlo?"

Lazlo nodded in agreement and the other campers upon hearing Allan's words agree to it even a surprised Edward who now asks: "Okay... back to the topic, so where can we play dodgeball?"

"You mean where can we find and construct a place to play dodgeball." corrected Recon. The next they knew it, he left the storeroom and after several minutes, he returned with a diagram. All the scouts gathered around him and he opened it revealing a blueprint of some structure-like-box.

"Is it a fish tank?"

"Or a display cabinet?"

"Neither of them dung beetles, this here is a blueprint design of a dodgeball court made out of thick glass for the outerior area and the interior area will have all the necessities needed to be installed. It's dimensions also should be 45 feet long, 7.5 feet wide and 4.5 feet tall. For the materials, we mostly need thick glass for the walls, ceiling and door, some wood for benches and dodgeball racks and a small amount of metal for an A.C to construct this facility. So, what do you think everyone?"

All the Bean Scouts were amazed by Recon's idea and decided to get started. So after lunch, Recon sent Edward, the dung beetles, the loons and the lemmings to collect a large supply of glass and a small amount of metal while the rest gathered wood in the forest. After collecting all the materials, Recon arrived with some weapon-like device.

"Wow! what is that?' asked Lazlo.

"My Molecular Shape Connector. It connects the small pieces of solids into a large one by reshaping the pieces together into one. Watch!" connecting the device on his laptop, Recon fired the weapon on a pile of glass and it started to join together. Recon then brushed his finger on the screen of his laptop working on the reshaping process and after a few minutes, the pile of glass became a large piece of thick rectangular glass amazing all the scouts. With Recon's invention, he reshaped all the wood collected into wooden planks and now he's reshaping all the glass into a few large pieces of different dimensions for the outerior of the court . While he does his work, the Bean Scouts made their move. Some work on the benches and others work on rack and by sawing and hammering the wood and the jelly trio did the paintwork for the base since the BRAWL gang(excluding Recon and Lee because they are now working on the A.C) had just finished laying it out on the ground.

Meanwhile at Acorn Flats in the watchtower, the Squirrel Scouts consisting of only Patsy, Gretchen and Toodie are in their Wingnut Sisterhood Club doing their chattering about their younger siblings while Miss Mucus is on guard duty looking through her binoculars and as she moved and observed the area...

"Bean Scouts, bitter, dim and...what the?!" she gasped. Looking through her binoculars, she saw Bean Scouts hammering, sawing and working on a large scale project and then, Recon brought in another weapon-like-device that uses gravity to lift the thick glasses and join them together including the ceiling. Moreover before Recon does that, the Bean Scouts used a special sticking tape to enable the glass to stick together and after seeing the progress, an evil grin appeared on Miss Mucus's face and...

**Now...**

"and she called us girls to pay you boys a visit and even told Slinkman about your work. Well he doesn't mind at all because right now, he got the idea of opening this court by hosting this tournament." finished Patsy.

"Yeah and speaking of the tournament, it's about to start." ended Lazlo.

"Alright Lazlo, all the best."

"You too Patsy."

As soon as everybody has settled down, Slinkman first explained the rules of the game and at the same time, Miss Mucus demonstrated the rules by throwing dodgeballs at a few squirrel scouts she selected to take part in her demonstration.

"Lazlo, the girls sure have strength on the way they caught and threw the ball at each other." Raj stated with a worried look on his face. "And something tells me that they will give us a hard and painful time for us to counter their playing field."

"Don't worry Raj, it doesn't matter who wins or lose this game, it's about having fun." explained Lazlo.

"And we never have fun because my instincts tell me that you will ruin the fun by causing our loss to these worthless girls playing in our territory." interrupted Edward.

"And so the tournament will have 5 rounds and which side claims 3 wins, wins the tournament." finished Slinkman.

And so the game begins! Yeah!

1st round. Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Edward and Allan V.S Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, Almondine and Amber.

The game begins when Gretchen threw a ball at Edward but he dodged saying "Missed!" but she smiled saying "I never missed." and soon enough, the ball hit the glass and onto Edward's back eliminating him. The other girls opened fire but the jelly trio dodged and took the balls and threw them at the girls but they missed. Using calculations, Almondine threw the ball on the ground which bounced up, hit the ceiling and on Raj' head knocking him out, Clam took the ball and threw it at her but missed and Nina gained the upper hand by eliminating Clam and Lazlo was later knocked out by Gretchen after dodging a few shots. Now the only player left for the girls to take out is Allan and Miss Mucus seeing this yelled: "Finish him now! ladies!" However, "Seriously should we? Besides I don't want to ruin his looks." Gretchen whispered to Patsy. "Well, his blue hair is cute. Sigh...Patsy thought dreamily. Then, "Alright Squirrels, target his body but not the face!" ordered Patsy and the girls complied throwing the balls at him with full power. However, Allan upon seeing the incoming balls closed his eyes and waited. "What's he doing?! Can't he the danger he's in now!" Samson yelled with shock and horror. "Hmph, you worry too much Samson, Wait and see..." Lee explained as he read his dictionary. Besides, he's the only scout not interested in the game. As the balls sped towards Allan, he opened his eyes and suddenly in front of everybody's eyes, he leapt, twist his body, slid on the floor and even bent his body backwards to dodge all the balls. Then, he took them all and smiled as he then jumped in the air with the balls in his hands and spun his body into a tornado sending all the ball onto the girls and amazing the boys. Seeing this, the girls dodged but Amber got hit in the face and when Allan after performing his move saw what happened, "NOOOO!" he cried out as he ran to the other side of the court and looked at her face. "What have I done? oh no, what have I done?!" he asked himself and "POW!" Patsy took him out and he added in pain: "Okay...I deserve it!." Edward couldn't help but swore a barrage of profanities at the jelly trio and Allan over their loss until William threw a dodgeball at him to shut him up.

2nd round. Ted, Wilbert, Gordon, Samson and Harold V.S Honey, Suzie, Terrifield, Rachel and Toodie.

This round is short and very bad for Samson at the end of it. First, Gordon threw the ball at Toodie but it went through her long purple hair onto the glass and sent back onto his gut eliminating him. "Seriously Gordon, you could have aimed better if you were accurate enough." Ted called out to him as he walked to the benches clutching his gut in pain and "POW! POW!" He and Wilbert were given a headshot by Terrifield and Rachel and they hi-5 each other over their shots. "Ha! and you could have focused on the game instead of telling me this nonsense of yours!" Gordon called out with satisfaction over their elimination. After that, Harold and Samson spent the next several minutes dodging until Harold declared : "Time for Captain Bananapants to use his special shot! The slippery shot!" Why he said that? Because he's wearing his banana costume and catching the ball, he began to swing his arm saying:" This is what happens if you step on a banana peel." and he threw the dodgeball at a lower level knocking 3 out of 5 girls' legs causing them to fall down thus eliminated. Harold cheered saying: "Justice is served!" but he celebrated too soon as "POW!"and"CRASH!" He found himself sitting on the floor with a ball on his gut and he groaned. Seeing this, Samson knew he's dead meat as Honey and Suzie executed their final shots which resulted in bad conditions. The first ball thrown by Honey hits his face breaking his spectacles and it went in the air and landed on his head and the second ball thrown by Suzie hit his guts thus earning the Squirrels their second victory. Pleased with their performance, Miss Mucus celebrated by throwing a dodgeball by accident in which it ricocheted around the court and everybody exclaimed an "Oooh!" when Samson got hit by it shrieking: "Owww!, my kiwis!" as he lay on the court clutching it. Seeing this, Slinkman turned and glared at Miss Mucus who pretended nothing had happened. Then, he gave the players a 10 minute-break while he ordered the Lemmings to carry Samson to Nursemaster Leslie. Almondine for some reason secretly followed them for she's the only girl who worry about Samson's condition while her friends are laughing about what happened just now.

* * *

><p><strong>During the break...<strong>

"Some of you people are WEAKLINGS!" shouted William for the first 2 rounds was a disaster.

"Well blame Lazlo and co, they're the weakest among us." suggested Edward.

"Duh, you're even weaker than them." stated William.

Upon hearing that, Edward and William got into a fight and the Beans tried to break it apart. Lee seeing this shook his head saying to himself. "Sports. Not my forte which is defined as a French word meaning one's strength and...SWIPE! Hey, my dictionary!" Allan shook his head as he held onto it saying: "We need to talk."

Outside the court, "You're the only one not giving us support throughout the whole game Lee."

"So? I'm the smart one."

"And that's what we need for our next game." Allan explained. "You're the smart one I know but you can't just be an ignorant couch potato minding your own business while others are in need of help, so what will you do? Will your heart tell you to take action or what?"

Back at the court while it was complete pandemonium over the fight until, "All right everyone, time for the third round." Slinkman announced.

The Beans upon hearing that, managed to break up the fight and then, "All right guys, listen up! Lee's got a plan to help us win the next round." Allan announced as the 2 boys returned to the court.

Continuing the game...

3rd round. BRAWL gang V.S Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, Honey and Toodie.

Before it begins, the BRAWL gang huddle together to plan a strategy. "So Lee's got a plan right?" William asked the whole gang. "Yep as long as we do what he says." answered Allan. Lee nodded and began. "Okay, here's a strategy I picked up when I was in South Korea . It's called "The Annihilation Attack." and after a few seconds of discussion, "All right let's do this! 1,2,3, BRAWL gang!" they called out raising their arms towards each other and in the air similar to what they did on the first day at camp. Seeing this, "So this is the BRAWL gang Lazlo talked about." thought Pasty as the game begins. Without hesitation, the Squirrels made their moves but the gang just dodged and collect the balls without firing back, as soon as the gang collected them all, Lee(who is not holding a ball) gave the signal and the other four opened fire at Gretchen. "POW! POW! POW! POW!" Gretchen was lying on the ground twitching, and as for the BRAWL gang, "Woo hoo! It worked like adventure would!" cheered Brandon and the whole gang cheered over the strategy. Lee even smiled about it as for the next few minutes, all the Squirrels got the same treatment as Gretchen allowing the Beans to win the third round. Miss Mucus even flared up over it. "Well,overconfidence leads to downfall." Lee thought to himself. He then led the team in the fourth round using the same strategy on the girls earning their second win. Slinkman then called a time-out for the players to rest for a short while.

During the break, the Bean Scouts gathered for a meeting. "So, what's our next move." asked Ignatious the hedgehog scout.

"Simple my friend, we strike now when the iron is hot which is defined as a phrase to describe..."SPLAT!"

"Cut the definitions already Lee!" complained Edward who just stuffed his half-eaten muffin on his mouth. "So what's the deal anyway? I bet the girls will throw everything at us really hard since we beat them twice already like what they did to us."

"Come on guys, remember my motivational speech I said to you all before." asked Lazlo as he stood on the bench and gave the same speech which he spoke before when they got invited to a picnic with the Squirrels. After giving out his speech, all the Bean Scouts cheered on Lazlo's name.

At the other side, "I don't know how you got your butts kicked by those crummy old Bean Scouts but this time, we'll crush them so badly that they'll never mess with us anymore! declared Miss Mucus. "Got it girls?" they nodded as Slinkman blew the whistle to start the final round and before it begins, "Gretchen, whatever you do, leave Lazlo to me." whispered Patsy. Gretchen nodded in disgust knowing about Lazlo and Patsy's relationship in the past.

Final round. Beans V.S Squirrels.

The final round is like a war zone throughout the game and there are some replacements. Both sides would do anything to win even if they play dirty which means that no one is doing it by the book. Like for instance, Edward pushed Suzie on the ground when they try to grab the ball at the start of the game, Gretchen in return, crushed his "kiwis" with her dodgeball. Later, Clam can be seen moving left and right to dodge the balls while Raj did nothing but cower in fear and ended up being replaced by the other scouts and right now,Lazlo got flanked by 2 shots. "Uh-oh." thought Lazlo. Uh-oh it is as the balls are zipping towards him and he could not avoid them at all until, "POW! POW!" Lazlo looked down and saw a wounded Allan clutching his body in pain. "You shouldn't have done that." said Lazlo. "It was worth it." answered Allan as the Lemmings picked him up and took him away. The game went on with some replacements by both sides until Clam and Gretchen eliminated each other leaving Lazlo and Patsy as the only players left in the game.

"Lazlo is still in the game." Dave called out.

"Just like Napoleon." Ping Pong agreed.

All the Bean Scouts cheered for Lazlo as he and Patsy fired their final shots towards each other. Both balls collided and they remain intact pushing each other on both sides. Lazlo believed he will win until he suddenly felt weak and sick just like what happened at the pinecone sitting contest before. He tried to hold on but the effect is getting stronger. Patsy on the other hand has no problem in using her "secret weapon" on Lazlo because after a few more minutes, her dodgeball finally pushed his dodgeball onto Lazlo. "POW!" he got hit in the face as he fell onto the floor. Upon seeing this, the Squirrels cheered for their ultimate victory and the Beans groaned and left the court with William burying his face with his hands and crying over their defeat.

Back at the court while Lazlo was still unconscious.

"Lazlo, are you okay?" asked Patsy who was looking at his face right now.

"Yeah I'm fine Patsy. Thanks anyway." answered Lazlo as Patsy helped him up.

"You played well Lazlo."

"So do you Patsy, besides it was a great game. Right?"

"Yeah right Lazlo because like I said before,you will cause our loss and it happened. now eat THIS!" said a voice and suddenly, Edward emerged from the benches and opened fired a dodgeball at them but missed as it ricocheted around the court again and it hit Miss Mucus and out of the court."Uh-oh." thought Edward as he decided to run but Miss Mucus in anger grabbed him and bashed him up big time in front of the Squirrel Scouts. And as for the dodgeball, it zipped past Almondine who was wheeling a wheelchair-bound Samson who was wrapped all over back to the court, through a window and "CRASH!" "What the devil!?" shrieked Scoutmaster Lumpus in rage as he looked out to see where the shot came from when he lost his balance and fell out of the cabin and onto the ground with a "CRASH!". Ouch. He really didn't expect that to be coming.

THE END


End file.
